The Path to Freedom
by The Mystic Avenger
Summary: Set in the Days after the Series Finale, The Mystic Avenger shows up to help the Transgenics reunite with humanity and save the Human race from themselves and the likes of power hungry short sighted nitwits like White.


**The Path to Freedom**

_This story is based on a meditation I had over two years ago when I was assigned to help clear up some problems with the Dark Angel plot line. Rule number 1; NEVER send a stage 10 to deal with a schizophrenic. You'll see why later on in the story. Anyway, I'm fictionalizing aspects of this to make it more reader friendly. I started writing this story just after I had finished my meditation, but shelved it and went on to more important things. Anyway, I found the old manuscript of the partially completed story, and so here it is; completed, revamped, and reset to catch up with my current spot in the timeline. I hope you enjoy, and oh, a little note to the Masked Reviewer, if you think my story sucks next time, give me a review as to why it sucks when you put it in the c2 section. Thanks. - Uthuriel._

It was a dark night out one cold December night, and Dr. Sandeman was looking over the computer read outs as he completed the genome sequencing. "Homo Sapiens Felis simulation, complete," blared the computer. Dr. Sandeman snorted as he opened his eyes.

'Great god, I must have fallen asleep while working,' he thought. "Computer," he said, "transmit the hypothetical sequence down to the lab computers. We'll splice the genes in the morning." As he stood up and walked towards the door, he yawned, and took off his lab coat and proceeded to grab his overcoat. 'It's going to be a chilly drive home,' he mused. 'I really must remember to ask Melanie for two thermoses of coffee for the drive next time.' As he proceeded to grab the door handle, a jolt of energy burned his hand. He yelled in pain as he let go of the handle.

"I'm sorry, you cannot leave yet," said the computer.

"What in blazes?" asked Dr. Sandeman. "You're not connected to this door, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry Dr. Sandeman," said the Computer. "You cannot leave yet; there is important work to be done."

Dr. Sandeman paused, a quizzical look passing over his face. "What's going on? Who are you?" he asked.

"Astute as ever," said the computer. "You quickly figure out I am not as I seem, and that you are not in control. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Uthuriel Rushenka. You, however, may call me The Mystic Avenger, Paratime Angel Extraordinaire."

"Is this some sort of joke?" asked Dr. Sandeman. "Angels don't exist. Who is this? Mike, is this you pranking me again?"

"I can assure you, this is no joke," said The Mystic Avenger. "I am in fact an extra-dimensional being, and I have taken over your computer's voice command functions so that I can speak to you. To prove this, I happen to know about the incident where you accidentally murdered your neighbour's dog Sparky. Such an accident too; you threw the ball too far, and he ran into the lake and drowned. You swore you would never tell anyone so you wouldn't get in trouble."

At that point, Sandeman proceeded to slowly back away towards the door. "God help me, saints and angels preserve us."

"Angels will preserve you, that's why I'm here," said The Mystic Avenger. "Your work here has considerably more benefits than the government cronies who are paying you intend it for. You mustn't leave until you and I have worked out the new coding system."

"What benefits, and what coding system?" said Dr. Sandeman. "I don't want you tampering with my work."

"Your work requires just one modification," said The Mystic Avenger. "You need to create a program to alter the DNA of every 452nd super-soldier your program creates. It is imperative for humanity's survival."

"What are you talking about?" asked Dr. Sandeman.

"Genetically cause the skin to welt up after 25 years of age," said The Mystic Avenger, "with the following message I am printing up on the screen. It is written in ancient Sumerian and a bit of Babylonian. Unfortunately, my knowledge of genetic programming is weak, so you will have to assist me."

Dr. Sandeman went to the computer and looked at the screen. He gasped. "Do you have any idea what you are asking me to say?" he said. "If they found out, they would kill me."

"This is for the sake of all humanity," said The Mystic Avenger. "It is imperative that you do this, or otherwise you are condemning your entire species to extinction."

"All right," said Dr. Sandeman, "I'll do it. But you do understand what will happen if Manticore or THEY find out."

"You needn't worry," said The Mystic Avenger. "I've already arranged the probabilities for you to conveniently disappear. You can leave whatever info you need based on this, but you must know what THEY had planned all along. This is how you can counteract it."

"Actually, I thought that was metaphorical," said Dr. Sandeman. "Those plans were meant to be social. I never thought they would do it literally."

"They will," said The Mystic Avenger. "However, this will counteract it before it is too late. Now, write a modification to the sequence to make this gene recessive except for every 452nd soldier, and you can go home and get your family somewhere safe."

"I don't know how what to say," said Dr. Sandeman.

"Just do it," said The Mystic Avenger. "I've got times to be." A flustered Dr. Sandeman got to work.

Half an hour later, he hit the enter key, and the computer said, "Revised Homo-Sapiens-Felis simulation, complete."

"Send it down to the sequencing lab, and overwrite the previous copy," said Dr. Sandeman. He rubbed his temples, tired.

"You've done it," said The Mystic Avenger through the computer. "Now go home and rest. You've earned it."

Dr. Sandeman got up, went to the door, and hesitantly grabbed the door handle, to find it free of charge. He walked out the door and thought to himself, 'I must have been dreaming.' All of a sudden he slapped his forehead. 'Oh no, Melanie's going to kill me!'

Twenty Five years later...

Alec tossed and turned in his sleep. "Arise Alec," he heard in his mind. "I need your help." All of a sudden he woke up with a start. He looked around. Seeing no one, he fell back asleep. "Alec, get up NOW!" the voice yelled. Alec fell out of bed as he woke up, and all of a sudden, saw an angelic figure hovering in front of him.

"Who are you," he asked.

"I am The Mystic Avenger, Paratime Angel Extraordinaire," said the figure. "Listen, I need you to do me a favour and get Max. I will be speaking through you, but tell her it is important."

"Oh, no, you're a hallucination," said Alec. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, I'm going just like my brother. Soon I'll be on a killing rampage."

"Relax," said The Mystic Avenger, "you are not hallucinating. I am here in connection with the tattoos that Max has been getting as of late. Since Logan has been having difficulty deciphering them, I'm here to help. It is imperative that you get her now!"

"You mean, go into her room and wake her up?" asked Alec.

"If that's what it takes, yes," said The Mystic Avenger.

"Ok. Now I KNOW you're a hallucination," said Alec. "I'm just imagining you. It's just my brain making up an excuse to go in and see Max naked. I know you're not real. If I just wish you away, you'll disappear." He clenched his eyes shut and squeezed his hands into fists trying to concentrate. When he opened his eyes, The Mystic Avenger was still there.

"You're not a hallucination, are you?" he asked.

"Nope," said The Mystic Avenger. "And before you say it, yes, she will believe you are hallucinating. Hang on; I'm going to do something to convince her to listen." All of a sudden, The Mystic Avenger grew brighter for a second. "Ok. That should cover it for the moment." Now lead the way. Alec shook his head as he left the room and went next door. He knocked on Max's door and then walked into her room. Max threw a pillow at his head as he entered the room.

"Get out," she yelled. "How many times have I told you not to bother me?"

"It's important," Alec said. "I've been asked to get you up."

Max sat up promptly. "What is it? Did Logan figure out the symbols? Or are we under attack?"

"No-"said Alec as he was cut off.

"Then whatever it was, it can wait," she said lying back down again.

"An angel told me to wake you up, saying it was important," said Alec.

"Really an angel?" asked Max. "Did it look like me hovering naked over you saying I want you and for you to come in and wake me up? I don't have time for your stupidity Alec, now leave me alone."

"It's talking to me right now," said Alec. "It wants to talk to you in connection with the symbols."

"Ok, look," said Max. "Maybe you honestly believe it, but the last thing I need is you becoming schizophrenic like your brother. Remember I had to kill him? I will kill you too if you don't leave my room RIGHT NOW!"

"Tell her she just dreamed of riding through a meadow on a white horse," said The Mystic Avenger.

"You just dreamed of riding through a meadow on a white horse," said Alec.

Max sat up. "How did you know that?" she said. "Was I talking in my sleep, and were you watching me?"

"No, I knocked on the door, remember?" he said. "Listen, the angel told me to tell you this. He also said he needed to talk to you through it. "

"Then why doesn't your angel friend show himself?" asked Max with a raised eyebrow.

"Tell her that I can't talk to her unless I can get access to a computer," said The Mystic Avenger. "This universe unfortunately is preventing me from achieving corporeal form."

"He says we need to get access to a computer for him to talk to you directly," said Alec. "Look, he says he has information about those tattoos of yours, and can help complete the deciphering. Logan hasn't been able to decipher the full meaning of them, what do you have to lose?"

Max growled, and got out of bed. "All right then, I'll play along," she said. "Now OUT. I have to get dressed."

In about 5 minutes, they were over in the living room of Joshua's old house. Logan sat in front of his laptop, watching the screen with a furrowed brow. "If you're looking for answers on those runes, no luck yet," he said. "I've been up all night running the runes through every language software I can get my hands on. The first were fairly basic Norse runes, but these new ones are something new I can't find any info on."

"Well Alec here claims he has the solution," said Max.

"Is that right?" snapped Logan, turning his chair to face Alec. "Did you get training in rune deciphering as part of your 'advanced training' or something?"

"Guys, look at the computer," said Alec.

"Quit evading the question," said Logan, "I said-"

"No, he's right, look" said Max. Logan turned around and an expression of surprise came across his face as they all saw a string of writing show up on the screen.

"About bloody time you all paid attention," read the message. "You're having difficulty; well luckily, this is where I come in."

"Who are you?" asked Logan.

"He's a being from another world," said Alec.

"Quite so, and I am also the originator of those runes," said The Mystic Avenger through another message. "I made sure that Sandeman altered your genetic code to set up that tattoo system over every 452nd soldier of the X5 unit. Of course, since only some 800 soldiers were designed in total, Max was the only one to receive the runes."

"Wait," said Max. "You were responsible for this? You mucked around with my DNA? That makes you just as bad as Manticore. Why the hell should we listen to you?"

"If I hadn't done it, the entire human race could have gone extinct," said The Mystic Avenger. "I had to convince Sandeman that the plans of White's group were actually to make literal the rise of the Superman; otherwise the entire human race could have been destroyed."

"Wait, rise of the superman?" asked Logan. "We're talking about 'Rise of the Superman' as in Nietzsche's Superman?"

"Nietzsche was just the latest in a long line of philosophers who spouted this," said The Mystic Avenger. "White is also the longest in a line of distorters of philosophy of this sort who think that the rise means a literal genetic superiority and destruction of the rest of the human race. The rest of the message reads as follows: 'In those who humanity creates to be superior, but makes servant, is the key to the species survival. To improve oneself, one must recognise diversity as improvement for the common good. Only through adaption of oneself, and then from oneself the whole, can the collective survive and move to a brighter future.'"

"What does that mean?" asked Logan.

"It means that your X5 genes are the one thing that not only can improve humanity, but save it from itself," said The Mystic Avenger. "Remember the baby? That first free one was an attempt to improve humanity for the better. More importantly, it was to design humanity's best traits to disseminate into the population. Sandeman didn't realize that this would be the end benefit of his work. At first, he just thought he was creating you as super-soldiers and, after I convinced him of White's eventual plans, to counter the group of that superman cult, but he didn't realize that what the truth about your capabilities would do would be two fold. One, it would allow the rest of the human race improved immune systems and strength to fight off diseases, now that your medical systems are effectively destroyed. Two, it would make the overall population smarter. Also, the strength would allow for even more effective ability to withstand higher gravitational fields, such as in space craft leaving earth."

"What are you getting at?" asked Logan.

"Oh come now, it's obvious," said The Mystic Avenger. "Your country, as with most of the planet, is now in decay. Your government has all but fallen, and you are slowly gearing down civilization. The rest of your planet is not that far behind. There is only one way for humanity to survive, and that is to disseminate the X5 genes into the population at large to prep them for colonization of the solar system. Meanwhile, your scientists need to work on diverting all essential resources to colonizing the moon and the asteroid belt before it is too late. Unless you want to have your species go extinct from too much gear down and population dieback, you need to get this moving."

"This is a pretty tall order," said Logan. "I'm not even sure we can convince the public to accept the X5 community back into the fold, let alone convince them of the need for space colonization. In case you haven't noticed, the mob is not exactly kind to us these days."

"Look," said Max. "I need solutions now, not some airy fairy pie in the sky concept of colonizing the solar system. My people are starving now, and on the verge of extinction."

"That's the point," said The Mystic Avenger. "You need to work now at convincing humanity of the benefits your genome and skills can offer them now, to help rebuild society. You also need to convince them of the necessity of going off earth simultaneously. If you don't, your race is doomed to extinction. Do you honestly think that White and his contingent will try to do any of the colonization effort? As long as they are living comfortably, they will rule with an iron fist, and manipulate your public into a state of false hope until it is too late and the shit hits the fan, threatening to bring about World War III."

"Well how are we going to go about this?" said Alec. "You said it yourself. White has a firm grip on the media, especially since they haven't revealed their true intentions yet. They can and will keep manipulating as long as possible."

"Well then it's your job to take care of it," said The Mystic Avenger. "I put the bit in there about you leading the way to salvation, Max, because I knew you were the sort to keep things neutral, logical and even handed. You have a problem with bigotry, and you refused to let Joshua and others kill White's soldiers. You just have to open negotiations with not only the US government, but the governments of countries World Wide. Remember, this endeavour requires all of humanity to succeed. Meantime, I'll be back. I saw a snippet about a kid with telekinetic abilities when I read your mind."

"Samuel?" asked Max. "What about him?"

"If the kid has telepathic abilities too, I might be able to convince him to speak to White on my behalf and try to talk some sense into the guy," said The Mystic Avenger. "It might not work, but if I can't get him to stop, I might be able to convince a few of his cult to help join our side of the cause."

"Since when were you on our side?" asked Max.

"Since I knew that you needed help in getting humanity back on track," said The Mystic Avenger. "See you in a bit." The messages ceased, and Alex, Logan and Max exchanged looks, wondering what to do next.

In a gloomy room, somewhere in an old castle somewhere, Samuel was sleeping soundly. All of a sudden, he woke up with a start and saw The Mystic Avenger hovering in front of him.

"Who are you?" asked Samuel.

"Read my mind if you can," said The Mystic Avenger. "If you have telekinetic ability, and can see me, chances are you are a telepath as well." Samuel proceeded to read The Mystic Avenger's mind. He all of a sudden became very afraid.

"But I've been told to stay here if I wish to stay alive," said Samuel. "If I so much as leave this room, I'll be killed for disobeying the masters. Also, what you say is heresy. We have been chosen to lead humanity forward."

"Your leaders have perverted the philosophy of improving humanity," said The Mystic Avenger. "You know what I am and why I am here. Surely you would at the very least consider what I am saying."

"It is heresy, and I will not defy my masters," said Samuel. "I am lucky to be alive, I won't throw my chance at a better life away over some crackpot idea."

"Then tell White that a demon is trying to tempt you and is destroying the order," said The Mystic Avenger. "Do whatever you have to, but go talk to White. What he is suggesting is madness."

"No, I won't, and I won't let you harm us either," said Samuel. At that, The Mystic Avenger felt himself slowly choke. "You thought I couldn't affect you because you are incorporeal," said Samuel. "But because I am psychic, I can affect anything corporeal and incorporeal. That choking you are feeling is me slowly pulling your mind apart. You will die. We will lead humanity to a brighter future, and the transgenic filth, and non-human filth will be destroyed so that the human race might become strong, free and pure."

"Damn bigotry," said The Mystic Avenger, labouring to speak. "I've tried. You completely missed the essential point about the space travel necessity."

"The masters haven't spoken about it, so therefore it is heresy," said Samuel. As The Mystic Avenger slowly fell to the ground and began to lose his glow, Samuel grinned. "You will be destroyed, just like the transgenics and the weaklings, humanity must be pure." At that moment, The Mystic Avenger started to glow again and ascended into the air. He drew a cross in the air and thrust it at Samuel, who was knocked unconscious.

"I'm sorry to have to do this," said The Mystic Avenger. "But I'm going to have to merge with your body for a short period while I go talk to White." Samuel's eyes then opened, and he got up, and with a wave of his hand, bust the door off its hinges and then proceeded to walk out.

"Hey Samuel, get back in that room," yelled a guard. Said guard was thrust up against the wall in a blast of telekinetic furry, and then fell to the ground.

The Mystic Avenger hovered over inside the body, and smiled at the guard. "Take me to White," he said.

White was in his office busy on the phone. He looked exasperated, tired, and angry all at the same time.

"Yes general," he said through gritted teeth. "We will be there as soon as we can and we will have the men ready to storm Terminal City." He paused as the voice on the other end yelled.

"No, we can't be there any sooner than next week," said White. "My soldiers haven't finished their training. The X5s will have to be taken out by the best trained soldiers, and you know damned well that they can't take them out if they are not fully trained." The voice at the other end of the phone yelled some more. At that moment, The Mystic Avenger and the guard walked in.

"Pardon me Mr. White sir," said the guard.

"WHAT!" yelled White.

"It's Samuel, sir," said the guard. "He urgently wants to speak with you."

"Ah, he's decided to re-commit to the faith, good," said White. "Tell him to wait until I get off the phone. Hello- Ah, bloody general hung up. Gino, send Samuel in and tell some of our men to go and make sure that General Christopher has an unfortunate accident. He's too much of loose cannon and could damage the faith's public image considerably."

"Yes sir," said the guard, and left. Samuel walked in and sat down.

"Ah, Samuel, are you recommitting to the faith," said White.

"Samuel isn't home right now," said The Mystic Avenger.

"What insolence is this," said White. "Gino, get back in here."

"Sorry, White, but I'm afraid that Gino can't hear you right now," said The Mystic Avenger. "He's already on his way to carry out your previous instructions. Now you and I need to have a little talk about the way things are running here."

"Who are you to talk to me this way?" asked White. "I am James White, Grand Master of the Order of Human Improvement, descended from a long line of pureblood humans."

"I am Uthuriel Rushenka, The Mystic Avenger Paratime Angel Extraordinaire, and regional supervisor for this sheaf of paratime and the 15 sheafs of universes surrounding it," said The Mystic Avenger. "Your plan will destroy the human race if you attempt to take over and rule."

"Preposterous," said White. "The human race is being corrupted by the likes of transgenics and weak filth. Only those of my order are pure strong humans. We are the only true humans and everything else is trash."

"Your breeding program and order will only bring about humanity's extinction," said The Mystic Avenger. "If you try to destroy the rest of human race so you can survive, you'll eventually all die off due to inbreeding. Your breeding for strength and the like only works for so long. If you deplete the gene pool, you'll eventually get genetic disorders which will destroy your group. Look at how the European royalty developed haemophilia, or how the Amish got plagued with Dwarfism. And these are best case scenarios. And say if you only remove the transgenics and decide to rule the human race. Is it purely about your happiness as the most advanced humans?"

"For thousands of years we have planned for this," said White. "We will seize control and bring the human race to glory and strength."

"But at what cost?" said The Mystic Avenger. "Your planet is already running low on resources. Your country has become a decaying superpower like Russia was at the turn of the century. You don't have the infrastructure or the societal framework to survive another war, or another dictatorship. Either way, you are condemning millions to die. Your plan will cause the extinction of the human race, either killing billions immediately, and then extinction through inbreeding, or killing billions slowly, and then extinction through inbreeding!" The Mystic Avenger slapped the table to emphasise the point. "You must see the folly of this, stop your plan, and accept the transgenics into the human race before it is too late." At that moment, guards came in and restrained The Mystic Avenger.

"You've failed to stop my plans," said White. "All your kind will be destroyed. And rest assured, that when I find your body, you filthy transgenic telepath, you will die the slowest for having taken over one of mine."

"I pity you," said The Mystic Avenger. "I knew a guy once who thought like that. He destroyed his own people through his blind ambition. His name was Adolf Hitler. Look him up." At that moment, the body of Samuel went limp as The Mystic Avenger departed from it.

Meanwhile, back at Terminal City, things weren't going well. There had already been two attempts by mobs, who had managed to sneak around police lines, to storm the city. The X5s had been able to fight both groups off, but a couple of their own had been severely wounded in the process. Max walked into Logan's office with a somber look.

"These raids are getting worse," said Max. "I'm beginning to wonder if there is any hope for us at all. Any luck contacting the government?"

"No, none yet," said Logan. "I still haven't been able to get an Eyes Only broadcast to congress yet. Their system is too tough to hack. I need better equipment."

"Well, we're already running low on supplies as it is," said Max. "We'll have to surrender soon if we can't figure out a way out of this."

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance," said The Mystic Avenger in a message on Logan's screen.

"Where have you been?" asked Max. "You've been gone 2 days."

"Time globe messed up," said The Mystic Avenger. "That's what happens when you try to possess a psychic after telepathically communicating with a schizophrenic. My mind was so messed up I wasn't at full strength when I took over Samuel's body so my powers got depleted."

"Well, any luck with convincing over White and his followers?" asked Logan.

"That's a negative I'm afraid," said The Mystic Avenger. "White is unfortunately an ideological bigot and a racist. As for Samuel, he was too badly indoctrinated to convince."

"Well a fat lot of good you've done," said Max.

"Max, calm down," said Logan.

"No, I'm serious," said Max. "We have minimal supplies left. Three X5s are in critical condition thanks to some trigger happy yokels who got lucky. Their stem cell count is next to nothing from the starvation thanks to the food rationing, we'll have to surrender in less than 24 hours unless a miracle happens, and I, for one, don't believe in miracles."

"Well, perhaps I can help," The Mystic Avenger. "What do you guys need? I can transmit messages on shipping orders for food and medical supplies so they go here."

"Well the list of what we need is pretty much on this laptop," said Logan. "I've been keeping an itinerary for in the event we ever got in contact with the government heads up."

"Thanks," said The Mystic Avenger. The file containing the list opened and the list scrolled down the screen at a neck breaking speed. "Ok. I have it all memorized. I'll be back in a flash." Two seconds later, another message appeared on the screen. "Glad your country's internet system is still fully functional," said The Mystic Avenger. "I've changed a half dozen shipping orders for food and medical supplies. The ones that were supposed to go to Seattle military are now coming here. You'll have food for the next few weeks and medical supplies. They'll arrive here in two hours. Now, have you worked out how you want to convince humanity back over to your side?"

"I've prepared an information package that I've been trying to get to Congress and the media," said Logan. "It's complete with a speech written by Max, full information on the X5 project, the truth about them and what they can offer, and even some old files I dug up from the Space Studies Institute showing how space colonization is necessary, and an analysis of my own on how the X5s can help. Unfortunately, no one wants to listen. Every time I broadcast an Eyes Only message, it gets shut down, and the Congress Website has a firewall so strong I don't have the equipment to hack it. White has some pretty smart computer guys working for him to keep Congress in the dark about the truth."

"Well since White hasn't seen reason, you'd better include the info on his cult's plans," said The Mystic Avenger.

"Already done," said Logan. "Max made me do it since she didn't believe your plan would work."

"Smart move," said The Mystic Avenger. "All right, new plan; Max, get as many of the top X5s as you can in here. Logan, get your file uploaded and another attempt ready to hack. I want you to feed the hacking program into me and I'll use my micro-psychokinetic power to provide the necessary energy to make that hack stick. Given the level of quantum cryptography that Congress generally uses, it will take all my energy just to make the hack stick for them AND for the TV networks, so you'll have to take over from there."

"No need," said Max. "I'm the queen of the transgenics at present. I can speak on their behalf right now."

"All right," said Logan. "Let's do this." The Mystic Avenger drew a cross, sent it down the internet, and focussed all of his energy into white light beams to hack through every firewall to every computer, television and radio, not just in the United States but across the globe. He then reached out with the last bit of his energy in a telepathic wave to everyone watching and listening, so that instantaneous translation could be provided.

"This is Eyes Only news," said Logan. "Everywhere, all the time. You are probably aware of a group of people named the transgenics who are currently now in Terminal City. However, what you are not aware of is the fact that they are not the enemy. I have with me, the queen of the transgenics, X5-452, better known as Max Guevera to state the current position the transgenics are in."

"Hi everyone," said Max. "My name is Max Guevera, and I'm a transgenic. To be more specific, I'm an X5. I wasn't born like the rest of you, I was grown, artificially, from a test tube, and artificially inseminated into a woman who became my surrogate mom. I was trained to be a weapon, but I hated my life. When the EMP went off in 2009 and the US became powerless, I and my fellow transgenics escaped Manticore because we wanted to live normal lives. We X series have lived beside you and amongst you for years. We have become your friends, lovers and coworkers. In all that time, we have not done a single thing to hurt any one of you. We have helped and we can still help. Some of us have had children which are half transgenic and half human. These children have become exceptionally smart and could go on to do great things, if only given a chance. We want to help you by living with you. We want normal lives. Isn't that what we all deserve? A chance to be normal? And now all our lives, human and transgenic, are threatened by a group of people who don't think we deserve a chance to be normal people. James White, a so-called public hero, has been leading a group of people who have tried to breed capabilities similar to those we transgenics have. However, unlike we who just want to live normally, they have been working in the shadows, infiltrating government and the media, wanting us all to live like slaves. Work with us. If we don't join forces now, we'll fail. Thanks."

"We have documentation to show the full extent of the plan," said Logan. The image changed to a series of documents scrolling down the screen and images of carvings. "According to these documents, a secret cult, currently lead by James White, has been working for centuries to breed and become superhuman. Their plan was to kill off every other human being with a poison in the water supply on the grounds that the earth would then be free for them to live. They would keep a few of us around as slaves, but that was it. According to other documentation we have found, not only does transgenic DNA carry an immunity to this poison, it also has been specifically designed for superior intelligence and strength, both of which are necessary for the harsh travel and environments of space. According to these documents retrieved from the Space Studies Institute, we are facing a resource and energy crisis, and it has been determined that in order to save the human race, we must colonize the solar system. By allowing transgenics to assist in the rebuilding of our society, and integrating their genome into the human race, humanity can improve to make this possible on a grand scale. Scientists have been briefed on the full information in these documents. The transgenics are here to help us. If we stand together, we can make a difference. If we divide now, we doom the human race." A cheer could be heard outside in Terminal City. That cheer spread through the police lines and all over the world. In his gloomy castle, James White thumped his fist on his desk, realising that his task had become considerably harder.

Back in Logan's office, a message flashed across the computer screen. "I must be going," said The Mystic Avenger. "I've done what I can to help. At this point, I leave the details of negotiations and the battle against the Order up to you. Bye." The message disappeared, but Logan and Max hadn't noticed it as they had gone outside to join the celebration.

_Note, this problem of dwindling natural resources and the possibility of societal collapse is equally true of our society. If we as a species do not unite and make a multinational effort to colonize the solar system, we WILL lose technological society in another 50 to 100 years, which will result in 90 of the human race dying off in a techno-ecological crunch, and the rest of the human race facing possible extinction owing to the environment already being severely polluted and degraded from our current activities. For more information on the problem and solution, and what you can do to help the space colonization effort, visit __humanitysfuturecosmocracy.__ and __._


End file.
